1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure sensor with a membrane, measuring elements arranged on the membrane and an electric circuit interconnecting the measuring elements, wherein the membrane has a radially peripheral edge region arranged at a fixed position and one side of the membrane is exposed to a medium being measured such that the membrane is deflectable, the measuring elements and the circuit being applied by the thick-film technique and sintered on in a thermal process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such known pressure sensors have a membrane made of ceramic, onto which a thick-film circuit is printed and sintered on in the form of a Wheatstone measuring bridge, and resistors forming the measuring elements are connected to the measuring bridge. The blanks of the membrane are produced from cast ceramic material and are very expensive. The further production of the pressure sensors with the membrane blanks is likewise cost-intensive, since to a great extent it is only possible as one-off production.
The membranes form inserts for inserting into the sensor housing and subsequent mechanical screwing in the sensor housing. Consequently, it is only possible with difficulty for the membranes to be arranged close together in the sensor housings.